


Ownership

by alicedragons



Series: Ownership [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Rus, Dark Soulmate AU, Domestic Violence, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Masturbation, Penetrative Rape, Soulmate AU, Top Razz, controlling relationship, domestic abuse, domestic rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: Razz owned him. Every part of him. Body and soul. And Razz was very possessive of his property.Warning:This is pretty dark. Please make sure you thoroughly read the tags.





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr requested some Honeyvenom non-con, and... I went a bit overboard. The actual non-con only makes up about a quarter of this. I'm fairly pleased with how it turned out, though. (And once again, please note the warnings).
> 
> Additional note:  
> Razz = SF Sans  
> Rus = US Papyrus

Rus had never been fond of the neighbourhood’s weekly barbecues. Not until he’d moved in with Razz, at least. Now, the barbecue marked the only time he was permitted to leave the house. _Only for an hour,_ Razz had told him the first time they’d been invited. _And you are not to leave my side. Am I clear?_ It wasn’t much, but to Rus, this breath of freedom was everything, small, though it was.

_You are not to speak to anyone directly without my express permission._ Not that Rus spoke much anyway. As Razz navigated them through the busy living room of this week’s host, Rus kept his eyes downcast, avoiding the smiles and greetings of the other guests. Razz’s fingers tightened around his elbow when another monster brushed against Rus.

Rus tensed, bracing for a scene. But after sighing coolly, Razz kept walking, leading them to the backyard. He offered a few ‘hello’s’ and forced ‘how are you?’s’ to the monsters standing around the grill and food table, preparing a plate of food for Rus and for himself. He found them two deck chairs, where they sat down to eat.

Razz stroked Rus’s knee silently as he bit into a piece of carrot. Rus eyed the food on his plate, and his soul churned. “Eat, sweetheart,” Razz said. “We can’t have you losing any more HP, now can we?” He ran his thumb over Rus’s ulna through his thick sweater, and the bone beneath tingled, reminding Rus who he belonged to.

Forcing back bile, Rus nibbled on a few of the dry crackers and cheese on his plate. He looked at Razz, searching for his approval. Razz was watching him closely. His expression was difficult to read, but there was no apparent anger…

Rus dropped his gaze to his plate. He felt Razz’s fingers creep over the back of his neck, gently caressing. They slipped below the neck of his sweater, scratching a tender bruise.

Rus winced, gripping his plate. “Keep eating, love,” Razz said gently, stroking the bruise forcefully. Hurriedly, Rus shovelled a slice of smoked ham into his mouth and chewed deliberately. “Good boy,” Razz said, his strokes becoming gentle again.

Rus’s fingers trembled around the plate, but he didn’t dare look up. He heard the crunch of footsteps across the grass and Razz’s hand dropped. “Razz! Rus—great to see you two. It’s been so long!”

Cautiously, Rus eyed the monster standing over them. “Good afternoon, Alphys,” Razz said evenly, gauging his former captain. He gave Rus a deliberate look, and Rus offered Alphys a faint smile. Irritation flickered across Razz’s face—too brief for Alphys to notice, but Rus saw it. He always saw it. Looking back up, Razz smiled amenably. “Enjoying the barbecue?”

“Hell yeah,” Alphys said, taking a large bite of sausage and tomato sauce. “Edgelord sure knows how to grill.”

Rus’s soul stuttered and he looked up, his gaze drawn to the grill. Sure though, there he was. Rus’s jaw tightened. He was wearing that old apron he used to wear when—

No. Rus swallowed. He wasn’t allowed to think about that. Not ever. He eyed Razz, but his attention was occupied by Alphys. Attempting subtlety, Rus slowly glanced back at Edge. He was carefully turning the sausages over with his tongs, wiping grease off on his ‘Smoked Chef’ apron.

His expression was unguarded, relaxed. There was an ease to his movements—he was happy, contended. Rus knew the look. Most might have missed it on Edge, but Rus was familiar with it. _Why did it hurt to see him like this?_

In a startling second, Edge glanced up and met Rus’s eye. His easy expression immediately turned sour, and his brow furrowed. Soul twisting, Rus averted his gaze, nibbling on a slice of bread from his plate.

“Well, hope to see you at these things more often, kid—you too, Rus.”

The sound of his name drew Rus’s attention. Alphys nudged his shoulder with her fist, grinning. “Don’t get to see much of you. Bit of a homebody, eh?” Rus nodded quietly and Alphys chuckled. “Take care, you two.”

As she walked away, Rus felt Razz’s hand sliding up his forearm. “Come. It’s time for us to go home,” he said, gathering Rus’s plate and setting it on the grass. He stood up, gripping Rus by the elbow. “We’ve spent enough time here.”

“but it hasn’t been an hour,” Rus protested, immediately regretting his words. He swallowed and dipped his head when Razz gave him a sharp look. “o-okay,” he whispered.

“We’ve been here plenty long,” Razz said irritably. Rus noticed him eyeing the grill. Edge was watching them. “Let’s go. Come on.”

Razz hurried them inside, pushing past the monsters gathered around the TV in the living room. Loud, intoxicated laughter and shouts permeated the house, and the smell of beer filled Rus’s nasal aperture. Razz’s hold on his arm was like a vice. His fingers dug painfully into the bone, making old bruises twinge.

When they reached the front door, Rus felt a hand on his shoulder. On instinct, he turned, and found himself looking Edge right in the eye. “Rus,” he said. Then as an afterthought—“Razz.” He glanced between them and Razz’s hand on the doorknob. “Leaving so soon? You’ve only just arrived.”

Razz inhaled and cleared his throat, stepping carefully between Edge and Rus. “Yes. I’ve been called in to the office. Urgent business.”

Edge looked dubious. He glanced at Rus, brow lifted, but Rus stared at the floor. “Is that so?” Edge said at last.

“It is,” Razz said coolly. “So if you don’t mind—”

“At least stay for the cake.”

Razz looked at Edge flatly. “Cake.”

“Cake,” Edge repeated. “It’s Undyne’s birthday. Tale ‘dyne. You know how much she loves her cake.”

“Right…”

“It’ll only take a couple of minutes,” Edge said, smiling at Razz with a warmness that was fooling no one. “Come, it’s in the kitchen. Everyone’s getting ready.”

Sighing, Razz followed Edge into the kitchen, keeping his hand locked around Rus’s elbow. Rus watched Edge with a frown, but made no move to question him.

The kitchen was barely big enough to squeeze them in. Monsters filled the room to brimming point, loud and talkative, gathered around the cake at the centre. Edge pushed between the other guests, disappearing into the heavy crowd. Monsters pressed up against them from all sides, shoving to get to the front of the group. For a split second, Razz’s hand was yanked away from Rus’s arm.

In a flurry, Rus found himself being navigated from the room and into a dark hallway. The red eye-lights that met his own weren’t Razz’s. “Rus,” Edge said, hands on Rus’s shoulders. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He searched Rus’s face, sockets wide. “Hey. Talk to me.”

Rus averted his gaze, mumbling, “i should go find—”

“Forget about him for a second,” Edge said. He studied Rus somberly. “He’s been hurting you again, hasn’t he?”

Rus shut his eyes and shook his head. “let me go. i need—”

“Rus, do you need help? Do you want me to—“

“i said let me go.”

The words weren’t harsh, but Edge looked as if he’d been stung. He let his hands drop from Rus’s shoulders, drawing himself up. “I’m sorry,” he said. In the kitchen, a merry chorus of Happy Birthday echoed, followed by cheers. Rus stared at the floor. _He couldn’t be here. He needed to find Razz. He was going to be in so much trouble just for talking to Edge._

“I want you to know that you can always talk to me,” Edge told him, looking earnest. “About anything. I’m here for you, okay?”

Rus didn’t respond. He watched his feet, and fiddled with a loose thread on his sleeve. Edge glanced over his shoulder down the passage. The monsters in the kitchen seemed to be disbanding. Turning back to Rus, he reached into his inventory and withdrew a small bracelet, woven of leather and holding a single circular charm. He held it out to Rus, who just stared at it. “Take it,” Edge said. Cautiously, Rus took the bracelet out of his hand and studied it uncertainly. “It’s not much, but it has armour defence. Ten, to be exact.”

Rus looked at Edge, sockets going wide. Edge was frowning. “Rus, I know—”

“Rus! There you are.” Razz was marching down the hallway, his stride quick and sharp, his jaw stiff. Quickly, Rus pocketed the bracelet and lowered his gaze. From the corner of his socket he could see Edge watching Razz darkly. Rus winced when Razz yanked his arm, dragging him toward the door, clearly no longer concerned with appearances. “We’re going.” He didn’t so much as look at Edge as he manhandled Rus away, but Rus did. He glanced at Edge over his shoulder just long enough to see the sorrow on his face, before Razz was hauling him outside.

 

Razz climbed into the driver’s seat beside Rus and sat with his jaw braced in his hand, inhaling heavily. Then he turned, and cracked his hand across Rus’s cheekbone. Rus whimpered and fought back tears, but he kept his head bowed. Magic rushed to the area, making his cheek burn.

They sat in silence. Rus could feel searing waves of fury rolling off Razz. His projections were sharp and aggressive. LV toiled in the air, harsh and static. Rus didn’t try to speak, or to look at Razz. He shrunk and braced himself with his arms, breathing shallowly.

Minutes passed. The fading sun glowed off the neat flowerbeds that lined the driveway, and inside, music had started playing. The car was still, the silence heavy. At last, Razz inhaled. “Is it because of him?” he asked, dangerously quiet. “Is he the reason you refuse to bond with me?”

Rus sat shaking, tears rolling down his face, stinging his left cheekbone. “Answer me,” Razz snapped, and Rus flinched, frantically shaking his head.

“no.”

“You’re still in love with him, aren’t you?”

Rus sobbed and shook his head harder. “n-no.”

“Then why?” Beneath the anger was desperation. Razz gripped Rus’s shoulder and turned him. “You’re my soulmate. You belong to _me._ ” Razz’s jaw was clenched. There was dejection in his eyes. “Is that not enough? Am I not enough for you? I take care of you. I feed you, keep you safe, look after you—is that not _enough?_ ”

“n-not… ready…” Rus barely managed to choke, his throat constricting around his words.

“You’re not ready? Well when will you be ready? I’ve been waiting for _months_ , Rus. And you’re never ready.”

Rus couldn’t answer, only shaking his head and clinging to himself as heavy tears escaped his sockets. Sighing, Razz leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, pinching his nasal bridge. “Come on, love. Let’s go home,” he said wearily, turning the keys in the ignition.

The drive was silent. Rus stopped crying about halfway home, but his soul still felt heavy. There was a weight on his chest, crushing the breath out of him.

He hovered in the front hallway when they arrived home, watching Razz slip off his gloves and boots. “Go upstairs, love,” Razz said without looking at him. “Wait for me.”

Rus climbed the stairs with lead feet and entered their shared bedroom. He drew the curtains and took off his shoes and socks, then his turtleneck sweater. He peeled his vest off his sweat-stained bones, and finally, stepped out of his track pants. He avoided his naked reflection in the mirror; avoided looking at his bruise-riddled body.

Then he sat down on the bed, and waited.

When Razz entered the bedroom, he stopped in the doorway and studied the length of Rus’s body. His shoulders sank and he sighed. “Come here, precious.”

Rus stood up and approached Razz, hands clasped in front of his chest. Razz pried them apart and held them. He stepped closer and stroked Rus’s ribs, trailing down to his hips. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured, tracing Rus’s ilia. “You know that, don’t you?” His fingers found the series of numbers printed on Rus’s ulna. He gazed at the code with fondness in his eyes. “And you’re mine,” he said, tapping the number that matched his own. “All mine.” He looked up at Rus again and cupped his face. “Get on the bed, love.”

Rus climbed onto his hands and knees and faced the wall, bracing himself. Razz knelt behind him and looped an arm around his waist. “Not like this,” he murmured against Rus’s acoustic meatus. “I want to see your face.”

Rus hesitated. He inhaled and shut his sockets before turning over and lying on his back. Razz shifted forward and pushed his legs apart, kneeling between them. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down around his femurs, palming his cock. He eyed Rus’s bare pelvis, and Rus hurriedly willed his cunt to form.

It materialised, uncomfortably dry. But Razz smiled, satisfied, and ran a finger over his outer lips. “You want me inside you, don’t you?” he purred, rubbing the head of his cock against Rus’s clit.

Shutting his eyes, Rus turned his face away. Razz caught him by the jaw and pulled his face upward. “Look at me.” A note of anger had crept into his voice. “Say you want this.”

Rus’s throat constricted. “... want th...s,” he managed. Frustration twitched in Razz’s expression and Rus clenched his jaw, squeezing his sockets shut against tears.

“Look at me,” Razz said again. He yanked Rus’s jaw, and Rus opened his eyes. His vision was blurred by tears. “Tell me you want this,” Razz growled. “Say it.”

“i w-want this,” Rus said on a hitched breath. He stared at Razz, swallowing back sobs.

Razz watched him firmly for several dragging seconds. Then he released Rus and sat up, bucking his hips slowly forward and guiding the tip of his cock into Rus’s entrance. “You will look at me,” he ordered. “And you will watch me while I fuck you. Do you understand?”

Rus nodded. Razz lifted Rus’s legs, balancing them around his waist. Then he hitched his hips forward, and entered Rus in one harsh thrust. He groaned and grasped at Rus’s skull, panting. “Look at me,” he hissed. He bucked forward, hitting deeper. Rus whimpered, painfully unaroused. “Oh, fuck,” Razz grunted, thrusting shallowly. He stilled for a moment to stroke Rus’s cheekbone. “That’s good. That’s really fucking good, sweetheart.” He placed a light kiss on Rus’s forehead. “I love you,” he said.

Then he braced his arms on either side of Rus’s head and began driving forward. “Fuck,” he grunted. “You’re always tight for me. Always so fucking good.”

Rus stared at him blankly. Razz’s thrusts shook his body, each one enough to make his walls burn. The bed creaked beneath them as Razz began fucking into him harder, panting harshly. “You remember this,” he said. “You remember this whenever you see him. You remember who you belong to. You’re _mine._ ” He punctuated the last syllable with a particularly brutal thrust, and Rus cried out, clutching to his back. “That’s it. Let me hear you. Let me know who you belong to.”

Rus bit back his moans, but Razz didn’t seem to care. He kept going, pounding Rus into the bed, growling. He stopped to lift one of Rus’s legs over his shoulder, then drove into him again, the new angle allowing him to push deeper. “ _Gh,_ it’s like your cunt was made for me,” he grunted. “Fuck—so fucking good. So fucking sweet and tight— _argh._ ”

An unbidden moan slipped from Rus’s mouth. His walls had grown slick from the stimulation, and he could feel the building of a climax. Razz was close as well, Rus could tell. His thrusts were beginning to stutter, becoming harsh and erratic. “Look me in the eye when I come,” Razz groaned. “I want you to see—I want you to know who you belong to. I want you to remember… oh _fuck._ ”

Wet warmth squirted against Rus’s walls and Razz stilled inside him. He looked at Rus’s face and moaned, leaning in to kiss him. Rus let Razz’s tongue explore his mouth, offering a few timid licks in return. He dug his fingers into his femur to withhold his own climax.

Razz sat up and pulled out, milking the remainder of his release over Rus’s spine and chest. “You’re mine,” he sighed. “All mine. You belong to me.” He lay on top of Rus and kissed his jaw lazily. The tension and frustration had left him. Contented, he rolled off Rus and pulled him into his arms, humming. “Mine,” he murmured. “Don’t forget it.”

Rus lay stiff in his arms, but Razz didn’t seem to notice. Soon he was asleep, his grip on Rus slackening. Carefully, Rus extracted himself from Razz’s embrace and slipped out of bed. He crept from the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

In the bathroom, he turned on the shower and scrubbed himself clean of Razz’s touch. His bones stung beneath the hot water, and his old bruises and scars throbbed faintly when he went over them with the cloth.

After wiping away every trace of Razz he could reach, Rus sat down with his back against the wall, letting the water fall at his feet. He reached into his inventory and found Edge’s bracelet. The thin coil of leather became wet under the spray of water, but it didn’t change the way it felt beneath Rus’s fingers. He gazed at the charm and traced it. It was warm to the touch, even to his shower-heated bones. Magic hummed through it.

Holding the bracelet to his face, Rus breathed it in. Such a tiny sliver of magic inside, yet Rus could still smell it. It smelled like _him._ Rus ran his free hand down his naked form, pinching his floating ribs gently and sighing. He rubbed his pelvic inlet, coaxing forward his magic. He formed his cock—a part of him that Razz seldom touched, if ever. This part belonged to him.

He stroked it, and smoothed his thumb over the leather bracelet, breathing in the smell of Edge. His cock grew hard in his hand, and he moaned softly against his palm. He held the bracelet to his face as he worked himself, and Edge’s name began to fall from his mouth.

“oh, fuck, edge,” he whispered. “edge, edge, edge…” His climax was building—a pleasure that belonged to him, that he could control. A pleasure that was his own, that defied what was permitted of him. With a soft cry of Edge’s name, stifled by his palm, Rus spilled his release over his fingers. It washed away in the water. His own, private moment.

It wasn’t much, but it didn’t belong to Razz. Razz didn’t own it, as he did everything else of Rus. No. This belonged to Rus, and he intended to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblrs are:
> 
> [@dragonfics](https://dragonfics.tumblr.com/) (Drabbles, fic updates, headcanons, etc.)  
> and  
> [@alicedragons](https://alicedragons.tumblr.com/) (Lots of bullshit and shenanigans ~~and cats~~ )
> 
> Both are 18+ only.


End file.
